Chapter 1: The Love We Share
by Kaylah01
Summary: It has been a year since Kagome went off to complete her training to become High Priestess. When she's headed back to Kaede's village she is greeted by her very happy husband, Inuyasha. Later on that night, things get very steamy between them!


_It's been almost a year since the last time I saw my husband and our friends. I wonder how Inuyasha and the others have been doing since I've been training to become High Priestess. I guess I will find out soon enough since I'm finally almost back to Kaede's village._

I look at the sky and smile, hopeful that everyone will be there once I get back.

Back in the village, Miroku and Inuyasha are helping Kaede and Jinenji gather herbs and vegetables for dinner. Sango, Shippo and Kilara are playing with the children. Suddenly, Inuyasha stops and stands while sniffing the air discreetly.

"Hm. What be wrong, Inuyasha?" Kaede asks.

Inuyasha looks to Kaede,"Nothing. I'll be right back." Inuyasha says and takes off before anyone can say anything else to him.

"I wonder what that's all about?" Kaede says confused.

 _Is it really her? Has Kagome come home?_

I follow the scent of Jasmine and Lavender. Once I see Kagome, I stop mid-stride and my ears perk up. Kagome looks at me and smiles the biggest warm smile I've ever seen. I can't contain my excitement and I run up to her and take her in my arms. I whirl her around a couple times and she laughs while still smiling at me.

I set her on her feet and hug her tight. "You look well, Kagome. And I see that you have a new bow. Did you make it to High Priestess?" I ask interested.

"Yes! I feel very proud of myself for doing it all on my own too!" Kagome said excitedly.

"I'm glad. You should be proud of yourself, Kagome. I know I am." Inuyasha said sincerely. Kagome smiles and kisses Inuyasha softly.

 _This isn't a dream. She's really here in my arms._ We pull away after a couple moments.

"We should head back to the village. I've missed everyone." Kagome said.

"Yeah, we should. Lets get going." Inuyasha replies.

They make it back to the village and everyone greets Kagome with congratulations and hugs. Once everyone finished their hello's, Inuyasha takes Kagome to a home that he and Miroku built.

"What is this place, Inuyasha?" Kagome asks examining the inside.

"It's a home for you, Kagome. Miroku helped me build it. Do you like it?" Inuyasha asks concerned.

"Inuyasha...I love it!" Kagome said happily while smiling.

"You mean everything to me, Kagome...I just want you to be happy." Inuyasha exclaims.

Kagome hugs Inuyasha and kisses his cheek gently. "I love you too, Inuyasha!" Kagome said.

Kagome and Inuyasha go back outside and notice that it's dark but the moon is full. They decide to walk to the river and sit on the bank together.

 _Kagome is really beautiful in the moonlight._ I lift her into my lap and hold her close to my chest. "I missed you, Kagome..." Inuyasha said tenderly.

Kagome buries her face into my chest and wraps her arms around me. "I missed you too, Inuyasha." she says softly.

Before I know it, Kagome kisses me gently while pushing my suikan of my shoulders and down my arms. I deepen our kiss and let my suikan fall to the ground. I glide my hands gently over Kagome's chest and push off her kukuri and put it behind me. I pull away and move down to her chest. I take one of her nipples into my mouth and pinch the other gently.

I blush and moan softly while biting my lip in Inuyasha's ear which makes them perk forward as he suckles and plays with my nipples gently. I nip his ear tenderly and he nips me back playfully while smiling. I laugh a little and kiss his forehead.

I lift Kagome and lay her down gently. Then, I pull her hakama off while she looks away blushing and biting her lip.

 _Oh Kagome...Don't look away..._

I look at Kagome's exposed body while gently gliding one hand down her chest, stomach and waist. With my other hand, I push my bakama down just enough to free myself.

Inuyasha lifts me a little so my back is arched and spreads my legs while he positions himself with his legs bent, holding my legs around his waist. He leans down and kisses my collar bone which makes me moan and tremble a little. I feel his smile against my skin as I wrap my arms around him.

 _It's been so long since we've been able to be intimate with each other. I've missed this so much, but I don't know why I'm feeling so shy._

Inuyasha looks at me as if he's asking permission which makes me smile. I kiss him deeply as he thrusts as deep as he can gently. I let out a soft moan against his lips which makes him smile mischievously. I notice as Inuyasha thrusts that he flexes his back and arm muscles. I hadn't realized until now how sexy he really is. Squeeze his back which makes him smile more as he keeps thrusting.

"My sexy man.." Kagome whispers in Inuyasha's ear.

My ears perk up again and I kiss Kagome passionately.

"I'll always be your man, Kagome." he says.

I lay my forehead on Kagome's chest while thrusting in and out gently. I hear her starting to breathe heavier and I quicken my pace a little. I feel my heart skip a beat when she lets out a moan and squeezes my back harder. I take one of her nipples in my mouth as she arches her back more while leaning her head back a little. She moans a little louder while I play with her nipple with my tongue. I quicken my pace again and listen to her moan while play with her nipples.

"I love you, Inuyasha.." Kagome breathes into my ear and I let out a low groan.

Then, I lift her onto my lap with her legs bent on either side of me. She wraps her arms around my shoulders and lowers herself so that I'm fully inside her. I kiss her passionately while placing my hands on her hips and guide her on to roll her hips. She moans against my lips and takes over. I wrap one arm around her mid-back and place my other hand between her shoulders on her back while still kissing her. She quickens her pace and breaks away. She leans her head back and lets out a sexy moan that makes my heart beat faster. I kiss the nape of her neck and listen to her forced breathing.

 _Oh Inuyasha...You feel so good and warm.._

I grip Inuyasha's arms and squeeze gently as I quicken my pace again. I look down to him and he looks back. Both of us are breathing forcefully. He holds my chin and pulls my face down so our lips meet again. I move my hands to just under his jaw on either side of his neck gently and deepen our kiss. He lets out a sexy groan deep in his throat which makes me smile against his lips. I tilt his head to the side a little. I kiss and nibble his neck just under his jaw where my hand was. He lets out another deep groan and to my surprise, he lifts me up and lays me down gently.

Once I lay Kagome down, I position myself between her legs and wrap them around my waist. I lean down and plunge as deep as I can inside her and she moans loudly. As I thrust faster, she wraps her arms around me and locks her legs around my waist while moaning. I put my forehead on hers and we look into each others eyes while panting. We smile at each other and kiss hard. Kagome breaks away and leans her head back while moaning. I kiss the nape of her neck and thrust faster. Kagome now moans every time I thrust deep inside her softly which makes my heart beat faster and my breathing gets heavier with hers. I put one of Kagome's legs over my shoulder and leave the other around my waist.

Inuyasha thrusts so deep inside me that I call out his name and he goes faster. He leans down and kisses me deeply while I moan against his lips. As we both climax, Inuyasha lets out a deep moan and finishes deep inside me.

He lifts me onto his lap, puts his hand gently on the back of my neck and pulls me down gently. Wrapping my arms around his neck and shoulders, I kiss him passionately. He smiles against my lips and puts his robe over my shoulders to cover me then pulls me to him so that we're skin on skin and holds me tight while still kissing me back.

"Can we stay like this for a while, Inuyasha?" she asks.

"I'd like that.." he replies and smiles warmly.

We embrace, talk, flirt, and smile at each other for a long time. We don't even notice Sango and Miroku watching us while they approach. Inuyasha's ears flinch and he looks over to them. I look in the same direction and notice them both smiling at us. While Inuyasha and I are still embracing each other, I gasp and blush bright red. I notice that Inuyasha smiles back at them nervously and gives them a weak hand wave.

"We aren't interrupting something, are we?" Miroku asks while Sango giggles to herself.

I feel Inuyasha cover his nether region and I try not to look like I'm embarrassed but it's failing.

"What are you guys doing here?" Inuyasha asks.

"Maybe we should go further down the river and out of sight so we don't bother them, Miroku. I think we are intruding on something personal between them." Sango says while tugging on Miroku's arm. "Sorry you guys. Miroku is just dim witted sometimes. We'll see you guys later!" Sango says while waving and both of them walking away.

Inuyasha and I look at each other relieved.

"Maybe we should head back home." Inuyasha asks gently.

I nod in agreement and we get up. He grabs my clothes as I tighten his robe around me and tie it. As we make our way back, I wrap my arm around his waist and he puts his arm on my shoulders and pulls me close to him. I lean against him as we walk and I can feel his warmth. I smile to myself.

Once inside, Inuyasha takes everything off but his under garments which is a little tight fitting. I watch him closely while he undresses and lean against the wall. He notices and walks towards me. He stops in front of me so close that I can feel his body heat. I smile and glide my finger down the low point of his neck; then between his pecs as I look up at him; then his abs. He smirks and flexes a little. I kiss his chest and move my hands down to his hips.

I untie my robe and push it off of Kagome's shoulders. It falls to the ground and she moves even closer to me. To my surprise, she bends down and pulls my under garment off while kissing my lower abdomen. I close my eyes and let out a deep groan as I feel my nether region go full erect again. As Kagome stands, she glides her hands up my legs to my hips which makes me wild. I let out a low growl as I feel my desire burn deep within me. My heart races and I feel the demon blood in me stir. At this point I know my face is a little different because of the surprise on Kagome's face. I move closer to her and kiss her to let her know that I'm still myself. I feel her relief as she kisses me back.

Inuyasha's eyes are red and he has the tattoos on his face, but he's kissing me.

 _It is still you Inuyasha?_

He backs me into the wall and lifts me so that I wrap my legs around him. He holds me up against the wall while kissing me.

 _I've never seen Inuyasha be like this with me before._

He thrusts so deep that he can't go any further and I gasp in pleasure while leaning my head back onto the wall. He breathes through his teeth as he lays his head on my shoulder. I wrap my arm around his shoulders and place my other hand on the back of his neck under his hair. I feel his muscles flex as he thrusts and I squeeze gently.

I kiss and suck the nape of Kagome's neck all the way to just under her jaw. She moans my name which makes my ears perk up and smile against her neck.

"You like this..?" Inuyasha asks low and sexy while thrusting deep.

"Yes..." Kagome says between breaths.

I kiss along Kagome's jaw and I pick up my pace a little.

My demon self takes over briefly and bites Kagome gently. I snap back but Kagome doesn't notice that she has small fang marks on her neck and her blood on my lips. I keep thrusting but she looks down to me and I look back. She wipes the blood away and kisses me. I kiss her back. I feel myself ready to climax and Kagome deepens our kiss. I finish deep inside her again, letting out a groan low in my throat. I carry her to our bed, lay her down gently and lay next to her. She moves close to me so we're skin to skin, wraps her arm around me and lays her head on my shoulder. I cover us both with a blanket and wrap my arm around her as well. She puts her leg over my waist so she practically laying on me.

I notice that Kagome looks up at me.

"What?" he asks puzzled.

"I love you, Inuyasha..." she says softly. I smile tenderly.

"I love you too, Kagome.." he says sincerely.

We kiss deeply and I hold her tight. She lays her head back down on my shoulder and before long, she's sound asleep. I smile and kiss her forehead softly so I don't wake her. Soon after, I feel myself fall asleep too.


End file.
